Night Tease
by Tekko
Summary: A deep voice carried in the damp nighttime air, sending shivers up the other's spine...GinoxIan PWP yaoi LEMON! Don't like? Don't read.


It was moments like these that Ian was glad he lived outside of town.

A shuddering groan is pulled from his lips as nimble fingers stroke down his spine, causing his fingers to curl against the sheets. The only light is that from the moon peeking through the opening in Ian's dark curtains, illuminating the pale fingers teasing their way along the length of his body. Skin still-damp from his earlier shower Ian whimpers as blunt nails scratch over the sensitive skin, shivering.

"Shh - I want to take my time with you, lovely." The deep voice sends another shiver along Ian's spine, burring his face into one of the pillows propped under his head. Calloused digits trace across the arch of each shoulder, tickling their way down along his ribs and sending thrills along his sensitized skin. A low groan is forced past his lips as the fingers dip lower, drawing circles along the skin of Ian's inner thighs. The shopkeeper's lips part, gasping into the pillow.

"G-Gino.."

The sweet torture is far from over; soft lips follow the teasing fingers, leaving Ian's skin tingling in their wake. Starting at the arch of his left shoulder Gino nibbles his way across, those teasing lips curling into a smile at the weak whimper pulled from his partner. "You're so cute, Ian." The blond could _ i feel /i _ the other go red, squirming underneath him.

"I'm -not-! Stop teas-ah!" Jerking at a particularly firm bite at the curve of his neck Ian nearly melts into the mattress, breathing rising in sharp hitches. Vaguely he heard murmered words behind him, the purred taunt taking a moment to process.

"You were saying?" The smirking Gambino presses a kiss against the red spot, the thought of the accompanying bruise that will follow sending a coil of heat within him. Nipping at the dip of Ian's back and a curve of his hip Gino coaxes the others hips up, a low groan pulled from the brunette as he rises to his knees. "Beautiful.."

Burying his face against the pillow to hide the burning in his cheeks Ian starts to protest again when confident hands grasp his cheeks, spreading them. His eyes go wide at the feel of a curious tongue tracing the outline of his entrance - then it's _ i inside /i _ and it's all Ian can do to keep from screaming Gino's name, breath whooshing out all at once and pleasure singing through his body.

"O-oh g-goddess Gino - A-ahh-!"

The gasped words are enough to push the blond to his breaking point, drawing away to let the brown-haired shopkeeper collapse on the sheets. Forget the teasing; the had all the time in the world. Right now he just needs to be _ i inside /i _ of the tempting body before him.

For Ian the rest passes in a blur - First he's panting, head turned to gasp for breath as he tries to recover from Gino's latest trick and then there's a slick digit pressing against him, rubbing the cool gel against him before slipping inside. A second follows soon after, entrance still stretched from the oral assault and then they're thrusting, causing Ian to mewl and shudder. A minute later Gino brushes against _ i there /i _ and Ian's world explodes in flashes of white light and pleasure, back arching and shouting for more before he can bite his lip to quiet the sound. The third finger is met halfway, tanned hips pushing back against the digits and then continuing to strike against that wonderful spot, leaving Ian whimpering and begging for more.

All too soon the fingers are gone, though soon replaced by something much more solid. "Relax," Gino's husky voice mummers, fingers curling around Ian's hips as he positions himself. he could feel Ian shiver against him and it takes all he can not to snap his hips forward, slowly pressing against then into the tight heat. Hissing through clenched teeth the blond digs his fingers into the arched hips, the brunette's answering groan sending heat shooting throughout him. He pauses once fully settled withing the other, swallowing hard and willing himself still; at least until he heard Ian's low whimper, followed by the flexing of muscles around him.

Now he _ i moves /i ._

It isn't much at first - just a tender rocking of hips, swaying the two of them back and forth. It's not long before the rocking becomes shallow thrusts, their shallow breathing and the squeaking of bedsprings echoing through the small house. The young Gambino could feel his control slipping, the shuddering way Ian breathes his name causing the heat within him to burn hotter.

"Gi - Gino, please - do me _i harder /i -"_

The shopkeeper's gasped pleas draw a hiss from the usually composed man, body moving as if on its own to grant Ian what he's asked for. The thrusts become deep, pounding motions as instincts take over, Gino's fingers gripping hard enough to bruise and Ian's groans becoming shouts, spiraling higher when the blond strikes against [ithat spot[/i and sending jerky jolts of pleasure up his spine.

An arm wraps around Ian's waist, dragging him up and back as Gino shifts them back on his calves, hips snapping upwards into the gripping heat of the other. Lips to his ear the Gambino mummers gasped words of praise, tanned fingers reaching back to grasp his blond curls. Pale fingers splay across the shopkeeper's waist, one hand sliding down to squeeze then quickly stroke the dripping length it finds.

"Oh Ian - nn, so good-"

"G-Gino - please - Ginnnnnngh aah-!"

Ian's body goes tense, remaining bow-tight as bright lights flash behind his close eyes. He releases with a hard shudder, feeling more than hearing Gino's own fierce release, both men remaining poised in the moonlit room for a long moment. Then they collapse in a tangle of limbs and blond curls, panting and coated in sweat. With some effort Gino manages to roll them so that he isn't on top of the other, spooning snuggly against Ian's back as they enjoy the aftermath of their lovemaking. Pale lips move against dusty-colored strands, a smirk in their tone.

"And you say I'm the tease."

Ian just gives a tired chuckle, reaching down blindly for the sheet that had been kicked to the side in their haste. Pulling it up Gino covers them, the pair quickly settling in for pleasant dreams.


End file.
